Project: Witch Hunt
by Wayward Grayson
Summary: The hero’s of Gotham and Ninja of Ninjago have been brainwashed and thrown into an unknown world. Only Cole and Shadow remember who they truly are, but can they save their families, or will they fall prey to the anti-supernatural policy known as Project: Witch Hunt. Rated T, possibly in later chapters borderline M.
1. Chapter One:Collision Course

**Chapter One: Collision course.**

Cole groaned as he woke, his head was killing. The last thing he remembered was an explosion in New Ninjago City. Now he was sat in a police station, his hand cuffed to the table. As he looked around he saw a pale girl, no more than a year older than himself, with pastel blue hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had a strange air about her, one that was both cold and fear inducing, yet warm and loving. Like inside we're two parts in constant battle. He looked her up and down, noting she wore a pair of smart-ish black Cargo trousers, and a white and black spotted shirt, a few of the top buttons left undone. She also wore a police badge on her belt, engraved 'NYPD'. The detective smiled as she saw he was awake "finally, I thought you'd never wake, give me your wrists I can take those cuffs off, sorry but I had to be careful, didn't know if you would lash out wen you woke" she said. Cole quickly allowed her to reach his wrists to remove the cuffs, surprised they were clearly made of vengestone and so could hold him. "What happened? Why am I here?" He said with a frown, holding his head, damn it hurt.

The detective offered him a glass of water and some tablets "these will help, as for the water, drink it if you can without going poof. And on the subject of what happened I have been wondering the same for a week." She sighed "Where I'm from my name's Jessie Grayson, but apparently here I'm Eli Williams. And according to your license you're John Andrews, though I get the feeling that's not the case"

Cole willingly took the tablets and drink before answering her "I'm pretty sure my name is Cole, unless I'm loosing my mind" he admitted.

The detective shook her head "You're not, this is not my world and I doubt it is yours, but there is one thing we share among many. You see, on this world-..."

Jessie, or Eli, was cut off as a man around 6' walked over, he had jet black hair to rival Cole's but unlike the ninja he had striking blue eyes. "Detective Eli, would you care to explain why this man is no longer handcuffed!" He snapped.

The unfortunate girl cringed at the use of her incorrect name "I apologise Agent Blake, however my assessment shows he is not what was suspected, simply Drunk. I was going to take a statement and escort him back home." Her voice showed a clear reluctance at the use of the name Blake, though she tried to hide it.

The man frowned but nodded "Very well, since your shift is almost up so you can take him home in your own time" he said sternly before leaving To yell at another unfortunate Detective.

Cole looked up at Jessie with a frown "Why do you seam so uncomfortable?" He asked confused, and slightly hurt at being called drunk.

"Because Blake isn't his name, not at home, he doesn't even know it but he is my brother, Dick Grayson. Otherwise known as the hero Nightwing, much as I am Shadow." She sighed "He was a hero at home, he doesn't remember, he is not the monster you meet here. As for calling you drunk I apologise, a beat cop arrested you on suspicion of being a supe, I had to give a reason to have released you. As I was trying to say, on this world it is illegal to be supernatural."

The ghost tensed at this development, thankful his ghostly nature seamed a little less obvious on this world. "I see, but I must ask why you care to protect me?"

The girl said nothing, opening her mouth just a little she allowed him to see a sharp fang in place of one of her canines, before it receded as though it was not there. "For I am the same, I fear we have been sent to this earth, our allies brainwashed to forget themselves and us. But what we are has somewhat protected us, so the place in which we now reside makes being us illegal to keep us silent." She sighed, standing and grabbing her coat. "Come we must leave before one of these fools realises I was lying about you" She said, leading the ninja to where her car was parked, opening the door to let him in before climbing in herself.

 _ **3749264940153949261**_

When the two reached their destination both were quick to get out the car. Jessie lead the master of earth up to her apartment, chucking her coat, badge and service weapon onto the couch before going to the fridge to fetch a flask, returning to find Cole sat on the sofa.

"I have to ask, what is the world you live on like? It is important we both know of each other's allies so we know who we will likely have to face before we can fix this mess"

Cole nodded, explaining how he was one of six ninja who protected ninjago, each with different skills and an element at their control, his own being earth. He explained each of their battles in quick summaries. This was followed by Jessie explaining the world of hero's she came from, her family specifically. She slowly sipped at her flask, as she had informed Cole it was filled with Blood. She had soon finished her own tale, but before the conversation could move on to how they had wound up in this mess there came the sound of a loud crash coming from the front door, both jumped up only to find a large gun pointed at their faces. The holder a freckled man, maybe a year younger than Cole, he had slightly scruffy auburn hair but held a clear level of intelligence. "Hands up super freaks, this thing can blast any Ghost or nightwalker into oblivion."

Cole stares into their attackers electric blue eyes, his shock making his next words but a faint whisper.

"No... Jay..."

 _Hey, so please if you've made it this far review with any suggestions for how other Batfamily members and ninja's can appear in this bizarre anti-supernatural world. And don't forget to favourite/follow for notifications when new chapters are uploaded. As well as checking it my other ninjago and batfam fic's._


	2. Chapter Two: A Ghost and a Nightwalker

**Chapter Two: A Ghost and a Nightwalker.**

The young detective was stunned as the ninja named their assailant, "So... your best inventor... is a bounty hunter intent on catching Supes, oh great" she grumbled.

The former ninja, here known by Akio, the name he gave himself. It's origins in Japanese give it the meaning of Hero, Bright and manly. He thought himself a hero to the people by upholding Project: Witch Hunt, and the pay for handing over a living Supe was perfect to fund his new weapons as he developed them.

Jessica was tense, looking him in the eyes "Akio... you don't really think I'm a nightwalker or a ghost...that's absurd, We've worked together on enough cases." She said, expertly hiding the fear that should be clear in her voice.

The bounty hunter frowned slightly. "I don't just think, I'm sorry Eli but I know, you and your new friend are Supes and in accordance with the law you must be taken in" He said, aiming the weapon.

"Jay this is nonsense!" Pleaded Cole, "It's me... your brother... this isn't you, it's not real, please just put it down... we can talk about it." He begged, stepping towards his former friend. He couldn't accept there was nothing of Jay left.

The hunter frowned, pulling out a small capsule. Cole barely managed to get out the way as the miniature water bomb exploded. "You are a ghost, and if you don't surrender I will be forced to destroy you" He said, emotionless.

"Akio listen to reason"

"Don't mock me Eli, a Nightwalker cannot hide forever" Akio/Jay said with furry, setting off the large weapon trained on the detective. She had no choice, forced to use her vampiric speed or loose her life. The Hero went to the sofa, retrieving her gun.

"Cole we gotta go now!" She snapped, her gun now trained on Akio.

The Ghost took one last look at his friend before nodding "You'd better have a plan"

Jessie smirked at him "What part of superhero doesn't make sense, I always have a plan" she said, firing at Akio's shoulder to slow him down, her aim perfect. Then she grabbed Cole and sprinted into the bedroom, pulling him into the wardrobe. The ninja looked at her confused.

"This doesn't seam like a good plan."

"Who said this was the end of the journey." She smirked, twisting the clothing rail the floor dropped out bellow them.

 **18362824049261638**

When Cole came to He was on the back of a motorbike, driving out of the city "What happened to the car? And how did we get here?" He questioned.

"I knew they'd be looking for my car, I had a bike just in case I got figured out, it was gonna happen eventually. As for the how we got here, you passed out and I had to put you on the bike before our friendly bounty hunter got payback for the gunshot to his shoulder"

Cole sighed and nodded slightly "We need to fix him, this is wrong" he said sadly.

"You're telling me that" The detective grumbled. She was about to say something else when the bike swerved into a wall, both riders knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter Three:The way to a friends heart

**Chapter Three: The way to a friends heart is a strike to their head.**

The young Grayson was the first to awake, pulling herself to her feet she looked around trying to spot her companion. "Cole... COLE!" She looked around panicked, not seeing him.

The ghost popped his head out of a billboard, he'd gone straight though the wooden structure when sent flying from the bike.

"I'm ok... I think" he said with a slight frown, as he moved towards her he saw a figure behind her "uh... Jessie?" He said, pointing.

Jessie turned slowly, tending as she saw the figure "oh no... Timmy" her words came out but a whisper. She slowly backed away from her brother, who here as all allies seamed to be, was an enemy.

William Burrows, as he was known in this made up reality, was a tech genius. He could hack virtually anything. So you would think nothing had changed, and you would be mistaken. For William Burrows was at the forefront of anti-supe technology, and he had created everything that could be imagined.

Burrows narrowed his eyes at the pair "You believed you could escape" he spat out, a small box in his hand, "You were very wrong, your kind are not welcome."

Jessie clenched her fists "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk" she said, standing her ground now.

"Talk... so you can try to trick me into sparing you, unlikely. You have done enough damage" he slowly stepped towards her, the younger Grayson not moving. Burrows grabbed her wrist leading her to yelp and yank it away "What... how... that's a sunlight burn... my necklace..." she stammered, her other hand going to the gold necklace her youngest brother had given her when she was first turned. She looked at the red hand print burnt onto her wrist.

"My tech can bypass your little enchantment, you are quite literally to-..." he cut off, falling forward into her.

Cole stood behind him, holding one of the ecrisma sticks that Jessie had on the bike, a smirk on his face "Well that was easy"

 **9265893726284**

A short while later the ghost and vampire sat catiously watching their captive, now hogtied. The young man groaned as he woke "What the... ugh..." he looked at Jessie and frowned "Jess what the heck is going on."

Jessie and Cole looked at eachother surprised then back at Tim "You know my name?" Jessie said.

"Yeah, Jessica Mary Grayson, your point?"

Jessie smiled "Cognative recalibration, who knew that would work, would have hit Dick round the head a week ago"

"I guess that explains the headache, but why am I tied up... and what am I wearing" Tim said confused

"Well" Cole spoke up as Jessie began to untie her brother "You were trying to kill us because you thought you were some tech genius who wanted to hunt down all supernaturals"

Jessie helped Tim stand, a frown fixed on his face "and you are?"

"Cole, I'm not exactly from round here either"

"Why don't we finish this somewhere we are less likely to get found" Jessie spoke up


End file.
